


车

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	1. Chapter 1

阿智的表情很平淡，像是在诉说一个不属于他的故事。

他说，那天晚上小翔偷偷跑进他的房间。

小翔正是高中压力很大的时候，他也多多少少能体会到小翔作为优秀的学生和儿子背后的压力。

所以小翔亲吻他的时候，阿智没有拒绝。他太过于贪恋小翔身上干净的混合着沐浴液的香气，也没有推开他的打算。他只是安静的看着小翔脱下他的衣服，亲吻他身体的每一个部位。

他感受到自己在颤抖，身体的某处起了反应，像是在灼烧。他突然有强烈的罪恶感，在自己弟弟的手中高潮。

“他是我的弟弟。”阿智的脑子里清楚，身体却克制不住的兴奋，像是偷食禁果的亚当和夏娃。他抱住小翔的肩膀把他拉向自己，给少年更大的鼓励。

“哥哥…”在他攀上顶峰的时候，小翔在他耳边轻轻呼喊，“看着我。”

他抬起双眼，看见那双大眼睛里闪亮的光芒，不安，却很坚定。


	2. Chapter 2

现在是我为阿智洗澡的场合。

他似乎害羞的不行，一味的别过脸来，死活不看我。从我的角度，只能看见他宛如鸭子屁股一样的发尾。

可爱。

我的手指抚过他身上过于清晰的晒痕。他原本的皮肤细腻白皙，但是暴露在外的皮肤却已经黑不溜秋。我听见自己啧了下嘴，小猫咪一样的阿智跟着抖了一下。

“我会…克制住钓鱼的…”他的声音很小。

我在他看不见的地方偷笑了下。

当我的手洗到他下体的时候，阿智终于忍不住叫停。

“我，我自己来。”他想伸手夺过毛巾，下体却被我一把抓住。小猫一瞬间软了腰，下意识的抱住我的脖子。

我恶意的用了点力气，毛巾擦过分身的头部，惹来阿智情迷意乱的喘息。他大概是没有经历被毛巾玩弄到高潮的情况，膝盖在一瞬间软了下去，胡乱的抓住我的肩膀，嘴里呜咽着不知道在说什么。

“阿智，喜欢吗。”

他点着头，对情欲丝毫不加掩饰。我含住他胸前的红樱，果不其然惹来一声娇喘。

他很快就射了出来，眼神还有些空洞和迷糊，却依然执着的垫着脚和我接吻。


	3. Chapter 3

相叶一直是温柔的孩子。

但是今天他有些气急，连接吻都变得漫不经心，只是一味的扣弄着大野的乳珠，听他忍耐又动情的呻吟。

“阿智…”他凑到大野耳边，舌头舔过耳廓，水声在大野耳朵中无限放大。

大野还没来得及回应，双腿就被猛的分开。私密之处暴露在相叶面前让他羞耻不堪。他呜呜咽咽的捂住自己的脸，睫毛根部都被打湿了，只知道眼泪汪汪的看着相叶。

相叶的性器就顶在他的穴口，却似乎没有下一步的打算。只是直勾勾的看着大野。

大野只觉得脸烧的发红，浑身都有些燥热。他偷偷伸手去拽相叶，“爱拔酱…”

是祈求又讨好的语气。他感觉到，相叶有些生气。

相叶叹了口气，目光始终不能从那一圈牙印上离开。

“爱拔酱~”又是一声甜腻的呼喊，像是猫叫一样抓着相叶的心。

“智。”相叶低头和他接吻，“我爱你。”

相叶进入他的时候，大野只觉得撕心裂肺的疼痛。这孩子没什么经验，只是一味的横冲直撞。疼痛混着快感搅着大野的脑子，他控制不住自己发出尖叫。

“太快…太快了…”他抓住相叶的手腕，指尖却已经用不上力。相叶变本加厉的探进更深的地方，让大野的后穴又是一阵痉挛。

他射在相叶的小腹上，望着那片白浊一片迷茫。

相叶射在他身体里，却没有拔出来的准备。他抱着大野，语气坚定。

“阿智，你是我的。”

他在大野脖子上留下吻痕，没有遮盖住牙印，却是任何衣领都掩藏不住的显眼，就像是动物通过性爱来宣布自己的所属。

这两个家伙都是幼稚鬼。


	4. Chapter 4

樱井翔在刚进学校的时候并没有交朋友的打算，大概是因为这些脏兮兮傻乎乎的小子实在提不起他的兴趣。

不过阿智是个例外。他的邻桌阿智总是一脸无聊的托着下巴，盯着窗户外面的天空。

他在想什么呢。

阿智总是睡觉，像猫一样蹭着自己的臂弯，发出小小的叹息。

阿智也是一个不喜欢和人交往的孩子。他大概是怕生，总是怯怯的向樱井这里看去，却又一句话也不说。

樱井自诩为是个善于交际的人，尽管他对学校里这些三六九等参差不齐的傻小子们不感兴趣，却还是和他们混在一起。

而阿智，却实在是可以用高傲来形容。他总是不说话，拒绝男生的一切邀约，漫无目的的在桌上写写画画。樱井坐在他旁边，隐约看见，他在画一种神奇的生物。

有着鹿角和鱼尾巴的诡异生物，眼睛明亮，有着各种姿态，彰显着它的主人天马行空的想象力。

樱井翔大概是第一次对人产生浓厚的兴趣。

阿智不爱搭理人，却从没有拒绝过二宫。二宫那个小子也是阴沉的典范，角落里的打游戏男孩，长着一张小狗一样乖巧的脸，微笑起来可以吸引一大片女生。

二宫本人能意识到这种魅力，也不排斥用他的脸来获得好处。他用这张可爱的脸凑到阿智身边，以摇着尾巴的可爱小狗的姿态。

他搂着阿智的肩膀或是故意十指相扣的牵着阿智，带他去食堂或者天台，强迫阿智一直陪着他。

“小和只是害怕孤单而已。”阿智是这么告诉他的。

当他终于和阿智熟悉之后，阿智学会了对他露出小虎牙甜甜的笑。樱井也开始牵他的手带他在走廊上招摇。阿智的手不算很大，手指却很纤长，骨节分明。樱井可以把他的手完全包裹住，但是他的手总是有些冰凉。

阿智的手是艺术家好看的手。

思春期的少年总是蠢蠢欲动。樱井看着他的手，想象着这双手放在他性器时上下撸动的样子，也想着阿智可爱的脸被染上情欲，揪着他的衣服，咬着嘴唇却抑制不住自己好听的声音，最后被他干到哭着求饶。

他很快就看到了。

但是让阿智哭着叫出来的人并不是他。

他看见二宫和也拖着阿智的屁股一下一下的进入他。阿智脸上已经被泪水和唾液胡满，嘴角还残留着白色浊液。他失神的抱住二宫，嘴里发出不成声的哭泣，像小猫爪子一样扰着樱井的心脏。

在无人的校园，太阳缓缓落下的时候，樱井靠着那间空教室门外的墙壁缓缓坐下。

一墙之隔而已，他的阿智被人侵犯着。

但樱井假装他不知道。他在下一盘棋，自然是要让二宫片甲不留的滚走。

二宫是个聪明的人，他的把柄很难找到。不过泼污水这件事情尽管下三滥，但也不难做到。

“如果你喜欢二宫和也，去做些大胆的事情也没关系。”他对隔壁班一个喜欢二宫的傻小子说。

这当然充满恶意，也是蓄意的鼓励。

那个小子得到鼓舞，在天台拦住二宫，和他表了白，抓着二宫的手神情激动。

那时候阿智也在他身边，尴尬的满脸通红，却又一句话也不说。二宫没有采取任何安抚阿智的举动，只是微笑着看着那个支支吾吾的小子。

“二宫和也，他连一个身份都不肯给你。”樱井翔抚摸着阿智的头发，他的发尾像猫咪的毛发一样柔软，“他也不过是想要你的小屁股，把你当泄欲工具罢了。”

他低头亲吻阿智的发旋，阿智没有躲开，乖乖的靠在他怀里。他开始远离二宫，紧紧的粘着樱井，像是一只离开人就会死掉的宠物。他乖乖的张开双腿，露出可爱的阴茎和小穴，叫声像发情的母猫。请求樱井进入他的身体。

樱井把他的头按向下身，他听话的含住，性器把他的嘴巴塞的满满的，连腮帮子也鼓起来。

樱井和他做了很多次，一直到他失去力气软趴趴的倒在床上。他的小屁股已经湿漉漉的流着淫荡的液体，混合着樱井的精液，嘴里也有不少，被他乖乖的吞了下去。

但樱井总是觉得，阿智的身体里还住着一只小野猫。

他或许并不是表面上那种乖巧的宠物。

他发现了，阿智会偷偷和二宫见面，继续用自己的小屁股服侍他。

“你是不是想，让所有人都看见你张开腿的淫荡样子？”樱井恨的牙痒，阿智试图钻进他的怀里，却被他一把掐住脖子。樱井看的他水汪汪的眼睛，被掐住脖子而有些胀红的脸。

他还是平息了自己的怒火。相对的，他给阿智套上了贞操带。那种玩意儿有着堵住前端的凸起，阿智无法勃起，也射不出来。

他打开阿智后面的锁，只露出小穴那一部分，像宣泄一般的进入他。阿智看上去有些痛苦的扭动腰肢，下半身传来剧烈的疼痛和快感。

他射在里面的时候，阿智几乎要昏过去，全身都是大汗淋漓，像是从水里捞出来。

他解开前端，看着阿智的精液和尿液从那个像是坏掉的水龙头里流出来。

“他们说，你是高岭之花。”他抚摸着阿智尚带情欲的脸。“淫荡的小猫。”

 

△没有后续


	5. Chapter 5

上一次和樱井面对面饮酒，还是什么时候？

自从性别分化以后，大野的心理发生微妙的变化。樱井是个优秀的alpha，主动贴上去的omega不胜数，而自己只是普普通通的一个。

他唯一的优势便是成为樱井的团员，但也仅此而已。他的爱慕就像是小丑，樱井这样精英大概不会对他产生半点兴趣。

樱井的信息素一阵一阵的钻入鼻腔，是海盐混合着柠檬的清新香气，是大野最喜欢的味道。大野一直对自己的自控能力充满信心，此刻也有点坐不住了。

他起身告辞，却被樱井抓住了手指。海盐的香气缠绕在手指，大野感觉自己的身体突然变得燥热。

抑制剂失效了。

他意识到这一点，慌张的想要脱离樱井，但是身体已经失去控制，柔软的像一摊水。他被樱井轻易的抱在怀里，好听的低音炮在耳边响起。

“哥哥的信息素已经控制不住了哦。”

的确，空气中弥漫着浓浓的牛奶气息。

大野智抓住樱井的手臂，“小翔，给我…抑制剂。”

“我就是哥哥的抑制剂。”樱井吻上大野的嘴唇，一切都变得顺理成章起来。omega天生的臣服让他轻易的被抓住双手，樱井的舌头在他口腔中肆意掠夺，带出的水声在大野耳中无限放大。

不…不应该是这样。

大野用仅存的理智狠狠地咬住了樱井的舌头。

樱井吃痛的放开他的嘴唇，眼中透露着委屈，不满和说不清的情绪。大野突然心中一紧，有一瞬间的犹豫，下一秒就被樱井扣住下巴，开始新一轮的侵略。

“呜…小翔…”大野试图躲开樱井的嘴唇，但是腰被樱井死死搂住。肉体紧贴，他感觉自己的性器有了抬头的趋势，一下一下的戳在樱井的小腹上。他一直保持着跨坐的姿势坐在樱井大腿上，此刻omega淫荡的液体无法控制的从小穴里流出，滴滴答答的顺着大腿根部蜿蜒，给他一种失禁的错觉。大野下意识的夹紧臀瓣，却被樱井扒开。

“哥哥，变硬了呢。”樱井翔抚上大野的性器，引起大野一阵颤抖。手指扣过顶部，大野感觉到自己的性器已经流出淫靡的液体，樱井的手有技巧的不轻不重的撸动，却刚好在大野到达顶端的时刻生生停下。大野呼吸粗重的像溺水的人，他几乎想要尖叫了。手继续向下探去，樱井剥开大野已经湿透的内裤，手指伸进柔软的小穴。

 

异物的入侵让大野恐惧，他摆动腰肢想逃离樱井的手指。大野感觉樱井的手指有意无意的擦过自己的敏感点，也感觉自己的后穴一阵酥麻。这种刺激让他想要射精的欲望强烈无比。樱井低头亲吻着大野的茱萸，满意的看着大野难受却又欲罢不能的表情。他一直喜欢的哥哥带着淫荡的表情在他身下求欢的样子，樱井曾经在梦里见过多次，以至于大野的哭声都可以清晰的出现在脑海中，每次醒来都要懊悔的清洗自己的内裤上残留的精液。

他的精液应该出现在大野的口腔和小穴里。樱井被自己的想法吓了一跳，一个计划也逐渐成型。

当大野答应去他家里时，樱井兴奋的不知道该怎么样才好。

想标记他，想完全占有他，想让他变成自己一个人的东西。

他选择了下药。大野智毫无防备。

“哥哥…”樱井用着撒娇的语气在大野耳边轻喘。体内的手指已经进入了三根，大野意识已经有些模糊。快感一阵阵蔓延，他感觉自己控制不住泪水和津液的流出，下意识攀住樱井的手臂，手指因为用力而泛白。

“想要吗，哥哥。”

大野智咬住下嘴唇硬生生的憋住喘息和尖叫，他的隐忍在樱井听来仿佛小猫的呜咽，更刺激了樱井的神经。他脱下自己的裤子，粗壮的性器拍在大野的臀部。

“不要…呜…不可以…”大野害怕的周身都在颤抖，他尽力推开樱井，像垂死的鱼那样挣扎。樱井故意放开他，大野颤抖着双腿勉强站起，却又腰肢一软跌落回樱井怀里。樱井托起大野柔软的臀部，将小穴对准自己的性器。

“明明就很想要的，哥哥。”

手指突然抽出让大野一阵空虚，性器的头部顶在穴口不慌不忙。他感觉自己的大脑就要爆炸，胸口的两点和性器硬到疼痛的地步。

他已经没有再挣扎的力气了。

“哥哥，猫咪是怎么叫的？”

“喵呜…嗯，喵，小翔…”大野抬头，他的眼睛已经溢满羞耻的泪水，声音带上了哭泣和颤抖求饶，“想要，我想要”

“真不愧是哥哥，能忍到现在呢。”樱井吻了吻大野的眼睛，松开大野的屁股。大野本来也想着慢慢的吞下樱井的肉棒，但是腰部无力让樱井的性器一捅到底。

整栋楼都能听见大野的惨叫声。

大野趴在樱井肩膀上几乎是崩溃的哭出来，他打着哭嗝狠狠地咬了一口樱井的肩膀。

“樱井翔你混蛋！呜…好深…好疼啊笨蛋！”

樱井翔不敢有任何举动，只好强忍着欲望哄着炸毛的猫咪。大野的喘息和身上的奶香让他控制不住自己，樱井咽了口水。

“对不起对不起哥哥，我们慢点好不好…我们不做了好不好？”

哭闹之后，大野智的身体逐渐适应了樱井的形状，情欲再一次蔓延。他扭动着腰肢，配合樱井翔的抽插。

“啊…小翔，慢一点，哈…”

樱井亲吻着他的耳朵和脸颊。这种体位让樱井轻易的进入到最深处，几乎是随意的抽动已经将生殖腔挤开一条缝。

而生殖腔被入侵更给大野一种更加强烈的快感，樱井的每一次抽插都让大野的眼前一阵眩晕。他抱住樱井一味的发出不成声的求饶和呻吟。

樱井感受到大野的后穴一阵收缩，也感觉自己的小腹上粘上白色的液体。

“哥哥…”他咬住大野的耳朵，在数次抽插以后射在生殖腔内部。

“哥哥会给我生个孩子。”他轻轻舔舐着大野脖子后部的腺体，看着他的omega在怀里无助的喘息。


	6. Chapter 6

大野也不知道自己为什么要把相叶先生带回家。

 

明明伸手打一辆出租就可以打发走的醉鬼，现在却抱着自己不肯松手。

感觉相叶在自己脖颈附近嗅来嗅去，大野感觉有些痒的偏过头去 “别闹了爱拔酱…好痒啦”

“o酱奶香奶香的”相叶像是在发表食评，手却不安分的滑向大野的大腿内侧，一把抓住了大野的脆弱。

大野心中警铃大作，突然有了不好的预感。但是相叶赌上团内第一怪力的名誉死死扣住大野的手。相叶这个孩子似乎是吃了菠菜的大力水手，大野在他面前完全是个青铜，老鼠见了猫白菜见了猪完全没有抵抗能力

大野呜咽着挣扎，但是相叶先生怪力的称号也不是白来的，一只手死死的钳住大野的双手，另一只手隔着裤子轻轻搓揉着最敏感的部位。

“不，啊”大野的声音已经带上哭腔“相叶…嗯…”相叶封住了他的嘴唇，把呜咽和喘息一并吞入。大野只觉得自己的性器硬的发慌，但是相叶却在恰好的地方硬生生的停下来。

“o酱想要吗” 大野盯着这双狗狗一般亮晶晶的眼睛，想着某位阿宅一脸认真的告诉他天然切开都是黑的，突然觉得阿宅就是真理的使者。

“不，不要，相叶雅纪你适可而止！”大野炸毛的推开相叶就想跑，还没迈开腿就被相叶推回墙上。这回是惩罚性的接吻，相叶的手伸进大野的衣服狠狠地掐了下乳首。

“呜。。”这种被男人侵犯还是第一次，况且对方这种大力怪兔逃也逃不掉。大野认命的闭上眼睛，但是对方却一直没有下一步动作。

“o酱…”相叶重新把头埋进大野的肩膀，“我真的喜欢o酱” 他的狗狗眼就这么紧紧盯着大野

“如果o酱不愿意，我就停下来”

回应他的是大野的吻，小心翼翼略带害羞的接吻。

 

“o酱有润滑剂嘛”大野智躲在被子里，盯着相叶脱的精光溜着鸟找润滑。

这都是什么鬼画面

“没有这种东西啦”

“那就用这个”相叶抓着一瓶身体乳，毫不犹豫的开了盖

woc你开什么玩笑这是我润润送给我的限量版草莓身体乳你踏马为了这件破事把我珍藏多年的身体乳打开劳资今天不打死你不姓大野啊啊啊啊

我们都知道大野的反射弧导致他的嘴巴跟不上大脑，因此大野只发出了一声惨叫，眼睁睁看着相叶往自己手上倒了大量身体乳

“相叶雅纪我反悔了！我不要和你做了！”

 

“o酱都到了这个地步你怎么能这么狠心嘛”相叶抓住大野的脚踝把他拖向自己。大野的私处完完全全展露在相叶眼前。

 

粉红色粉红色o酱的小穴是粉红色诶，还在一张一合明明就是邀请我的进入啦

“o酱~”

 

“相叶雅纪我好像知道你要说什么了你快闭嘴”

相叶看着大野智粉红的耳朵，发觉自己如果再不闭嘴很有可能再一次惹猫猫炸毛，乖乖闭嘴

试探着往小穴里探了一根手指。有了润滑手指进入并不算困难。但这种异物感让大野闹的更厉害，挣扎着有想要逃跑。相叶爬到床上和大野接吻，安抚性的亲吻他眼角的泪水

“很痛啦。。”大野抱住他的脖子小声抱怨。

三根手指没入小穴后相叶开始小心的抽动，在发现大野最敏感的地方之后刻意的攻击。大野克制不住自己的喘息，只好放软态度小声求饶

“爱拔酱…亲…”相叶的亲吻让大野几乎失神，双手无意中环上相叶的脖子

“呜…爱拔酱…不行…”大野感觉自己眼前一片眩晕，感觉大事不妙，自己好像射的太早。太长时间未经情事让他变得太过敏感，光是相叶的撩拨和抚弄就已经到达极限了。

“o酱…靠后面就射了耶” 用这种发现了新大陆的语气说话的相叶雅纪就是魔鬼啊魔鬼

“闭嘴啦”大野一脸情欲说出来的话完全没有震慑力。相叶看着他布满情色的脸只觉得自己硬的发慌。

“o酱可以吗”等大野轻轻点头，相叶迫不及待的挺入。

“呜…”比手指更粗的东西让大野又一次感到了疼痛，刚射过一次的身体让他更加敏感。“痛吗痛吗o酱”相叶也不敢在有什么动作，努力克制住想把他家利达cao哭的欲望等待着大野适应。

他家竹马告诉他放长线钓大鱼先把o酱安抚好之后什么猫耳啊女仆装啊裸体围裙啊各种play都好说好说

大野看着相叶隐忍的表情也有点不忍心，这孩子再憋下去怕不是更傻了

“…好了啦”

相叶的硬挺刺激到敏感处，大野感觉自己的下身又一次挺立起来一下一下的戳到相叶的腹肌。臀部的疼痛让他着实感觉到了被男人侵犯。

“呜……爱拔酱是笨蛋” 相叶亲吻着他的嘴角，“好啦我是笨蛋啦”大野抱上他的脖子，在肩膀处狠狠咬了一口。同时，也感觉一股灼热喷在自己体内。

“啊啊啊啊相叶雅纪你混蛋你不带套啊啊啊”


End file.
